One Special Night
by teamalley678
Summary: Lauren comes home from work to find that Bo has done something very special for her. Just a quick one shot.


**Aurhor's Note: I've never written fanfiction before, but this idea has been spinning around in my head for a long time now. I thought I would share.**

**Bo and Lauren belong to Lost Girl and Prodigy Pictures. I just borrowed them for a minute. :)**

Lauren truly felt as if this last year and a half was the best of her life. She had the freedom she wanted within the fae. She had a beautiful home to call her own. And she had the most amazing girlfriend. Sure, she and Bo had been through some rough times. In the end, though, they stuck together and came out on the other side even stronger. Lauren was wildly in love with Bo, but she knew that one day it would end. She was human, after all. That's what had started this research project in the first place. By figuring out how to turn Evony into a human, Lauren had created something very powerful. She'd been working lately on reversing this formula and using fae blood in order to create a fae from a human. In the last month, she had witnessed two successful transitions. It was very possible that she would herself be fae in the next couple of weeks. Lauren was focusing her attention on mixing her DNA with that of a Phoenix. It seemed romantic to the blonde, the notion of the Phoenix being reborn and Lauren being reborn into her new life. Yesterday, she had found the right balance to make her blood accept the new DNA and start mutating. Bo was ecstatic when Lauren told her, and they had celebrated until early in the morning. Now they just had to see if the formula actually worked on Lauren's body...

One month later

It had taken a little time for Lauren to get used to her new life. She needed less sleep, but her focus never suffered. She continued working at the lab every day, but she found herself sneaking home earlier than usual. Things with Bo were more than amazing since Lauren had changed. Bo was opening up more about her feelings, and Lauren was letting herself be more spontaneous. Who was going to come after her now? And their sex life was simply incredible. Before, Bo had sometimes held back a little with Lauren, afraid of hurting her human girlfriend. Now, there was nothing that could hurt her. They'd become more adventurous... having sex in public places, using new toys in their bedroom, and being able to feed without worry made everything more intense. Lauren had never felt more satisfied in her entire life, physically and emotionally. Things were looking really good for the doctor.

As Lauren left the lab for the evening, she texted Bo. "The little Italian place down the street sounds amazing. Should I just pick up dinner?" Then I can have a nice night in with my lady, she thought with a smile. The response made her heart flutter... "Anything for you, beautiful. Hurry home!" She loved that word, home. Since they'd moved in together six months ago, everything in her life had fallen into place. She had never been so happy.

Thirty Minutes Later

"Sorry babe! The kitchen had to remake our order. At least it's fresh, right?" Lauren was juggling the lovely smelling containers as she made her way in the door. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the lighting before she realized how many candles were lit in this room alone. "Bo?" She smiled as she sat the food on the table, looking around for her sexy succubus. She had a feeling they were going to need the carbs in the pasta this evening. A small note on the counter caught her eye. It was propped against a white rose, and it said simply "My Love." Lauren smiled and held the envelope to her heart for a moment, enjoying the feeling of love that was all around her. There was a card inside, written in Bo's elegant script.

"Lauren, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You helped me when no one else could. You never gave up on me, on us, even when the road was more than rocky. For that, I am eternally grateful. Simply being near you leaves me breathless. That's why I wanted to write this down. I want you to always know how special you are to me. I love you more than anything in this world." She glanced around the room, but there was still no sign of Bo. Taking in the sight, she realized how much she had missed. There were white flowers on every surface. Roses and daisies and lilies... All of her favorites. The candles everywhere made the room seem to flicker. Bo really did know the way to her heart. Deciding she had to find her lady, Lauren headed for the stairs. It was the only other place she could be.

The candles continued on the way up to the bedroom, each one with yet another white flower. Lauren couldn't stop the way her heart was pounding at such a romantic gesture. The stereo upstairs was playing beautiful classical music. She recognized it as music from the symphony performance she had taken Bo to a few months ago. She had been surprised by how emotional the brunette was, but it was such a beautiful thing to experience together. Hearing it again tonight, it felt as if she was in a dream, ascending into the clouds. Halfway up the stairs, she found the second note.

"Lauren, you are such an incredible woman. Your eyes let me see into your beautiful soul, and I can never get enough of it. I am in awe of your intelligence. It's amazing to know that someone like you wants to be with someone like me. You make me feel... Normal. Loved. Wanted. I had shut that part of myself off for so long that I was afraid it was gone. Thank you for bringing me back to life. For giving my soul a place to call home. For letting me make mad, crazy science with you. No amount of time by your side will ever be enough, but I'll settle for the rest of my life."

Lauren caught her breath as she read the last line. Did this mean what she thought it meant? Of course Bo loved her. She knew that without a doubt. But was she serious about taking such a big step forward? With a fluttering heart, Lauren stepped into their room.

She saw Bo instantly. Standing in the middle of all the white candles and flowers, her black leather ensemble was striking. But Lauren was immediately drawn to her eyes. So much love was reflected in those eyes, so much desire. To her, those eyes were home. Walking toward her succubus, Lauren was overcome with a feeling of peace. Bo took her hands and her eyes fell to the floor. Lauren could feel her shaking, and she thought it was cute to see the succubus so nervous. When Bo looked into her eyes, the vulnerability made Lauren want to take her into her arms and never let go. She swallowed hard as Bo opened her mouth to speak.

"Lauren, you are my everything, and I don't know what I would ever do without you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Bo's eyes were teary with emotion as she waited for an answer.

"Of course, Bo. A thousand times, yes." Lauren's lips crashed into Bo's as she embraced the woman she loved. She could barely believe this was happening. The succubus was not always known for being romantic, but this was beyond words. She felt like the luckiest woman alive.

Breaking their connection, Bo slipped a ring onto Lauren's finger. Her breath caught when she looked down and saw the elegant design. "I knew you couldn't have something big because of your gloves at work. But I wanted the whole world to know how much I love you." Bo explained that she had designed the ring with the help of a local jeweler, and she had hand picked every diamond. The intricate lines were so beautiful, the small black and white diamonds creating a work of art. Lauren couldn't stop staring at the incredible piece. Bringing her eyes up to meet those of her fiancé, she swallowed back tears of her own. "I love you too Bo," she whispered as she kissed her slowly.

The kiss quickly became heated as both women poured out their emotion. Tongues danced softly together as small whimpers and moans filled the room. Lauren reached underneath Bo's shirt and ran her nails softly across the taut abs. "Take me to bed" she husked in Bo's ear. The succubus smiled as she picked up her woman and carried her across the room...

Several hours later

Lauren's eyes fluttered open slowly. A smile crept onto her lips as she a stretched her sore muscles and caught a glimpse of the sparkling jewelry on her hand. It wasn't a dream. She was really engaged! She looked over at Bo sleeping contently and thought of all the wonderful things that lie ahead of them. She was trying to decide whether to stay in bed or go warm up dinner while she looked at her fiancé. Bo appeared to be having a good dream, as she had a tiny smile on her face. Lauren was about to snuggle back in with her when she heard a small moan come from the succubus. The smile disappeared and the look got very serious as Lauren rolled over to face her. Then she heard her name come softly from Bo's lips. That was all it took to make up her mind. She ran her hand from Bo's neck down to her collarbone. As she started moving lower, Bo opened her eyes. They glowed a brilliant blue that Lauren was expecting. "Hi, lover" she whispered. Bo's smile widened, and before she knew it, Lauren was pinned to the bed. She thought to herself that this was definitely better than dinner.

The next morning

Bo awoke first and made her way downstairs. The candles had all burned themselves out during the night, and she smiled again at the flowers placed around the room. She had just spent the night making love to her beautiful fiancé, and she felt like all was right with the world. She started the coffee brewing and decided to make Lauren breakfast in bed. As she was setting the pancake ingredients on the counter, she noted the boxes on the table. "So much for dinner," she thought with a laugh.


End file.
